The Storyteller
by isis3194
Summary: Bella was unable to choose between fire and ice. She fled. What she left behind were two broken hearts that needed fixing.this is not edward/jacob slash. tho they do become friends,reviews are much appreciated......Jacob/OC Edward/OC......review!:D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_I'm leaving."_

The words were simple enough, yet they seemed to withhold so much information that infuriated Zalika Chenda Falconer to no end.

She had a very very bad case of writer's block. Her twin sister, Gianna Nimol Falconer, was, obviously, no help at all, going on and on about some guy she met at the mall.

"Oh, bloody hell, Gi-Gi! It's you 'aven't seen a guy in years the way you go on about every twat you meet in the street!" she said harshly in her Irish accent.

"Well meeting a twat on the street is better then writing about one you made up in your own 'ead that you're falling in love with!" Gianna snapped back, just as harshly.

"I am _not _falling in love with a fictional character!"

"An' just who are you tryin' ta convince, eh, Zi-Zi?"

There was silence immediately as the two siblings glared daggers at each other.

Even though they were twins they didn't look exactly alike.

Zalika was taller of the two and older, if only by an hour or two. She had large deep brown eyes, and long thick brown hair that she kept half covering the right side of her face covering an old scar. She had light freckles scattered on her face and her fingers were long and slender, and very used to drawing and writing feverishly on just about anything.

Gianna was slightly shorter, and her hair was black and short. Her eyes were darker with green flecks in them, she was beautiful and she knew it. That normally got her in trouble though.

"I'm stuck at the moment, is all," Zalika said lamely and looked back at the story she had been working on.

Zalika was wearing faded blue boot leg jeans, black and white sneakers and a skin tight red thin strapped shirt.

Gianna was wearing a denim skirt, black death trap heels and a black strapless halter top. She was also wearing a thin cream jacket that was longer than the skirt.

Gianna softened slight as she watched her sister's face fall when she looked at her work. She made quick work of taking off her heels then brought up a chair next to her sister.

"So what's happened in the story so far?" Gianna asked with and apologetic smile on her face.

"Well, basically the two Knights finally forced the maiden to choose. She was going to tell them in the morning. Instead she leaves the both a letter saying, 'I'm leaving'."

"Ok, so what happens next?"

There was a rather loud thud as Zalika slumped in her chair and her head landed on the desk.

"Oh!" Gianna jumped at the sudden noise, "Zi-Zi? Are you alright?"

Zalike moaned in response.

"Do want an ice pack, maybe?"

She just moaned again.

"Ok, Zalika, I'm confused now is that a unhappy moan or a... good moan?"

Zalike snapped straight and looked at her sister disgusted at the very question. She crossed her arms over her chest and said hotly, "I'm not going to dignify that question with an answer. Good moan, good god!"

"Oi, but seriously, what happens next?"

"If I knew do you really think i would be going to _you _for help?"

"Hmph. Well if you were to ask me, -which I'm sure you wouldn't-, i would think that since the boys love her so much wouldn't it be to them as if she had died by just up and leaving?"

Zalika thought for a moment.

"I thought i was supposed to be the _chenda _between us," she said said slowly then giggled uncharacteristically.

"Hey, maybe now, you'll be _nimol_ and your body will catch up in maturity as the rest of you."

"Hey, and maybe your brain will become attached to your legs and you'll remember how to keep 'em closed," she said back still smiling.

"Har-har-har," was Gianna's witty reply.

They were silent for a moment as Zalika wrote down Gianna's suggestion on another piece of paper.

"And like you can talk about falling in love with fictional characters," Zalika said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You and I both know you're falling for my fallen angel."

"What? I- you- I....I'm not going to dignify that question with answer," she said snootily.

"It wasn't a question genius."

Gianna just rolled her eyes.

"_OOOOOHHH!!! We're half way the-ere, OOH!! Living on a prayer, take my hand...nananana!_"

sand a high yet strong voice.

"Ma's home," the twins said in unison.

"Za-Li-i-i-i-i-ka!!! Gi-A-a-a-a-a-na!! Would you brats mind coming down 'ere for a second?" she yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" they yelled and hurried down the stairs to see what was making Ma so happy.

When the arrived they found her humming a tune and twirling around.

"Ma?" Gianna asked incredulously.

"Oh, come here, my darling, darling girls!" she said and had them both in a tight embrace, "My two favourite children. Two perfect babies turning into exactly what your name's said you would be!"

"Ma!" Zalika gasped, "Choking-us-air!" There mother released her hold around their necks and smiled warmly at them.

"Girls, we're moving."

"Where?"

"Just a little town in Washington. It's called La Push."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long," _Anita Falconer sang. She tapped the steering wheel with her hands and bobbed her head to the music. Her two daughters, Zalika and Gianna, were doing much the same, and actually getting along. Normally they would be at each other's throats.

"_If you're going my way, i wanna drive it all night lo-_SHIT!" Zalika shouted in mid song as the car went over a bump. She was busy drawing and now a line ran across the page effectively ruining her drawing.

"Whoops," Anita said sheepishly then started giggling.

"Its ok," Zalika sighed and looked around.

"Ma?" Gianna asked.

"Yes, _Nimol_?" she said turning the radio down.

"First, stop calling me 'Nimol' and second, why are we driving _all _the way from the Nevada desert to La Push?"

"Because Billy Black called and asked if I wanted to come around."

"But, Ma, he hasn't been in contact with you since we were like, 6 or something," Zalika said, having put her sketch pad away.

"Well, still, he is a very dear friend of mine."

"And Charlie is a very dear friend of his," Zalika said in high voice. Gianna added in nasal giggles then they both mocking sighed romantically.

"I've not a clue what on Earth you little monsters are talking about," she said concentrating on the road a bit harder.

"Sure, sure, Ma."

The girls chuckled softly as their mother 'hmph'-ed and turned the radio up.

"So, what you drawing this time, Zi-Zi?" Gianna asked her sister once they reached their motel for the night. It had been a very, very long 10 hour journey and the second their mother got in the room she collapsed on the bed.

"Friends of the Fallen Angel," Zalika replied picking up a pastel blue pencil and shaded in her drawing.

"Really? Any cute guys?" Zalika rolled her eyes at her sister by the corners of her mouth twitched all the same.

"Actually, yes," she said, patting the bed next to her. She was lying on her stomach with her sketchpad and pencils where her pillow should be. Gianna laid down next to her as Zalika flipped the pages to the beginning.

"Well, the first thing that came to my mind, were these two people," she said, pointing to a king and a queen on two golden thrones.

The King was handsome, to say the least with blue eyes light blonde hair and a warm and caring smile on his face. His clothes were elaborate and he had very expensive looking jewels in his crown. His silver ring clad hand was lovingly caressing his wife's hand, who had a gold ring on her finger.

His wife had short curly caramel locks, and her clothes elaborate as well. Her eyes were a gold brown colour and her face was open and loving.

"The King and his Queen, the face a live forever, and forever in love. They are always tolerant, accepting and just. The do not judge one by looks but rather choose to dig deeper. At times they can be overly trusting. I think that's what will be their downfall," Zalika said and idly sketched shadows behind the thrones.

"Cool. What else have you drawn?"

Zalika turned the A3 page and this time there was a young looking woman on it. She had steely blue eyes, and light blonde hair that was tied half up, half down.

She was sitting inside a quaint looking living room, and she had a white tight tee-shirt on with with a blue skirt that billowed out and ended a few inches bellow her knees. She was wearing short white socks and shoes that resembled that of a school girl's.

"Hmm, looks like a 50's girl to me," Gianna remarked, "But damn, she's gorgeous."

"Oh yeah, picture-perfect," she replied, then added, "though something tells me that she can be a bitch when she wants to be. She's strong though. Stronger than people realise. A little judge mental but very smart. That's really all I can get from her."

Gianna flipped the page and started giggling at the next picture. Zalika rolled her eyes and started explaining the Fallen Angel's next friend.

"Okay, so, _as you can see_, this one's a cowboy."

Gianna just laughed harder.

"Do you want me to explain this one or not?" Zalika snapped, and her sister stilled to random giggles.

"Ahem, please, continue."

This was a picture of a man with dirty bonde hair that poked out from his black cowboy hat. He had blue eyes and was wearing a long brown leather trench coat and black leather pants. His boots were brown and he wore a dirty white shirt under his jacket. He was leaning against a wall, a mean looking rifle in his hand his dirty horse standing behind him. He had an arrogant smirk on his face, and was very relaxed.

"He's relaxed yet arrogant. He can tell what people are feeling, and he actually likes to help people."

"A ranger?"

"Yeah, you could say that. But this is not even the weirdest one yet."

She flipped over the page to show a fairy with spiky black hair and pointed ears. Her face was pointed towards the sky so they could only see one half of her face. She had bright green eyes and she seemed to be looking at the girls with a knowing smirk on her face. She was wearing clothes that somewhat resembled that of 'Tinkerbelle's', and her bright blue wings were still unfinished.

"You drew Tinkerbelle as one of the Fallen Angel's friends?" Gianna said through giggles.

"Well I was thinking pixie more than fairy," Zalika said rolling her eyes, "And she's just over eager, very excitable and incredibly nice. I would love to be her friend."

"Is that why you don't _have _any friends?" Gianna asked turning onto her back. Zalika scowled at her and proceeded to push off the bed.

"OW!" she said loud enough for their mother to hear and wake up from her deep slumber.

"Gotta call Billy," she said immediately and jumped from her bed and ran for her cell phone.

The girls were silent now as there mother dialed Billy Black's number.

The twins hadn't heard from him in almost ten years. Zalika remembered him better than Gianna, having drawn a rather bad picture of him before they left. He was tall and strong,kind and caring and really a very cool parent. He also missed his wife a lot.

"Hey, Ma, put it on speaker phone, we haven't heard Billy in ages," Zalika said as Gianna glared murderously at her. Anita nodded and turned it on speaker just as a young but slightly deep voice said, "Hello?"

Zalika was stunned into silence. The voice was rough and deep, yet sounded so young. Both Zalika and Gianna's mouth had slid open at it's husky sound.

"Is that Billy?" Gianna half mouth half whispered.

"Hello, is anybody there? I can hear you breathing," the husky rough voice said.

"Sorry, this is Anita Falconer, I'm a friend of Billy Blacks'. Er, who is this?" their mother asked. The deep male voice sounded dangerous to her.

"Oh, this is Jacob, his son, I'll get him for you," Jacob said and went to get his father.

"THAT WAS JACOB BLACK??!!" Zalika shrieked, unable to contain herself. She remembered Jacob Black _very _well from her child hood. He _always_ teased her and her sister because of their strange names and he was _always _running after that Isabella girl like a love sick puppy dog. His antics were thoroughly pathetic and she hated him.

Both Gianna and her mother jumped about a foot in the air at Zalika's sudden outburst of horror.

"And if it was?" Gianna aksed.

"ANITA! How are you?" Billy's voice cut Zalika's probably scathing answer.

"Oh, I'm great we'll probably be there in another day or so, maybe earlier if I do an all nighter but not by much. We're going to sleep at the motel, then it's up early tomorrow morning and on the road again."

"Well, that's great. And are you bringing your kids with you?"

"You-"

"YES!" Gianna and Zalika said before their mother could say something about them that was probably untrue about them, like how they hijacked a motorbike and were driving to La Push like that. Over-eccentric mother of theirs.

"And I'm guessing that was the little trouble makers themselves, huh?"

"Heya, Billy," Gianna sai as confirmation. Zalika just waved even though Billy couldn't see her.

"Yes, that was them. Zalika waves," Anita said laughing. She then put the speaker phone off and talked animately to him for the next few hours as the girls slept peacefully.

Or rather, Gianna slept peacefully dreaming about Zalika's Fallen Angel, whilst Zalika tossed and turned dreaming about a giant russet wolf, with burning brown eyes, that showed more intelligence than any wild animal.

The wold was her protector. He looked after her and chased her bad dreams away.

The russet wolf with the brown eyes.

Her wolf.


	3. AN

**Hello readers (if there are any) i'm having a wee bit of trouble writing this next chappy, but i will get it to you lot either tomorrow or tomorrow night, in the meanwhile reviews would be very very **_**very **_**much appreciated!! even if it is a flame(hope its not) i would like to know what i can do to make it better**

**luvs isis**


	4. Chapter 3

**There has been reviews (very few but wateva) thanks for reviewing hope you enjoy**

**isis**

Chapter 3

_I won't let you down_

_I won't let you down_

_I won't tear your heart out_

Zalika, Gianna and their mother were on the last leg of their journey, Gianna listening to music and texting her friends in Nevada and Zalika was drawing her wolf.

"Ooh, I'm so excited. I haven't seen Billy in years!" their mother giggled. The girls looked up at their strange mother for a moment than went back to their original tasks.

Zalika flipped the page of her trusty sketchpad and started writing about the dream, or nightmare really, that she had last night.

_It was just colours at first. Greens and browns of every hue. The it turned into a forest, a giant forest and I could hear wolves howling in the distance._

_I walked towards the howling, my curiosity getting the better of me. I heard a twig snap behind me and I spun around._

_I saw a tall dark figure hiding in the foliage, watching me with cautious eyes. Like my wolf._

_It was _him_. The one my sister said I was falling in love with. Foolish Gianna. I wasn't falling in love with him. He had my heart since the first moment I saw him._

_He walked towards me. He was smiling. It was an all knowing grin that made me melt._

"_Hello," he said in his deep gruff voice._

"_Hello," I said back, smiling. The moonlight was shining through the trees and seemed to illuminate his dark skin._

_In the distance a lone wolf howled. It sounded so painful. Like it was drawing its last breath to make another mournful call._

"_Your wolf," I asked concerned, "Why does he howl like that?"_

_The man sighed. The smile that warmed me up just by looking at it quickly vanished and an unbearable pain flashed through his eyes._

"_He is dying," he said solemnly._

She had screamed herself awake. She then realised that tears were streaking across her face and she was covered in a cold sweat.

"Okay, girls, last stop. After this it's just one hour until we reach Billy's house," their mother said, taking Zalika by surprise.

"He is dying," the man's words personated in her skull.

Not if I can help it.

***

_Cruel to be kind_

_In the right measure_

_Cruel to be kind_

_It's a very good sign_

_Cruel to be kind_

_Means that I love you_

_Baby_

_Gotta be cruel to be kind_

"Damnit, Billy, do you have to have that crap on this early in the morning?!" Jacob Black yelled at 8:30am he had been awoken from the deepest sleep he had in a while by the offending music.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, you need to help me clean the house," Billy said throwing clean clothes at his son.

"Ugh, why?" he moaned, slowly getting out of bed.

"Because Anita and her two daughters are coming to our house today and are staying indefinitely," Billy said urgently and wheeled himself out into the hallway to clean.

Jacob reluctantly got up and got dressed, trudged into the kitchen and decided to help out by doing the dishes.

"So tell me again why they're coming?" Jacob asked lamely.

"They're coming to visit," Billy replied, looking over the lounge, making sure everything was spotless.

"How long?"

"Indefinitely."

"They're not moving here are they?"

"No. They're staying here for at least 2 months."

Jacob looked at his father incredulously.

"What?! I have to give up my bedroom for two whole months to Zalika?!" he near yelled.

Billy jumped at his son's sudden outburst.

"Yes? And I would expect you wouldn't mind since you'll b e on patrol most nights!"

"What-I-that's not the point! I'm not giving up my bedroom to that spoilt water-logged brat!" he snapped.

He remembered Zalika Falconer very well.

They never got along. He would always want to hang with Bell and she and her sister always tried to butt in. He would tease them to make them go away and then they would double team him. Then it was up to Bella and the parents to rip the shrieking Zalika off him before she caused permanent damage.

It was because of tone of their fights that they didn't come back.

"Oh. For all that is holy on this earth! Would you stop acting like such a baby?! I know that you had problems when you were kids! You were 6! And you're _16_ now! Grow up!" Billy ranted, his anger rolling of him in waves.

Jacob looked shocked. Soon that shock was replaces by a rage so strong it shook his entire body and he jumped out the back door before he exploded.

"And don't you come back till you can control your anger!" Billy shouted at the giant russet wolf that was now in his back garden.

Jacob had just stepped into the open when he saw a car pull up.

He saw a girl looking at him through the window, from what he could see, she had brown hair half covering her face.

_Don't stare at her, Jake, move it! _Sam snarled in his head.

He remembered what he looked like and hightailed towards his shed.

***

They'd finally reached their destination.

Zalika thought she was dreaming again when she saw a giant russet wolf emerge from behind Billy Black's small house. It locked eyes with her for a second then vanished.

"Zi-Zi, what you looking at?" Gianna asked her.

"Oh, uh," Zalika looked again to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

"No, nothing."

"Oh, okay,"Gianna said and jumped out the car happily.

Anita got out the car and pretty much ran up to the door to ring the bell.

"Anna!" Billy cried when he opened the door.

"Billy!" she replied and bent down to give him a hug.

"Its been so long, Anita!" he boomed laughing.

"Too long," she agreed.

"My, my," he said, looking at Gianna, "Is this little Gianna?"

Gianna nodded enthusiastically and jumped up to hug him.

"And fair Zalika!" he said still laughing.

Zalika didn't hear him. She was looking deep in the forest that seemed so familiar to her, but she had no idea why.

"Zalika!" Gianna snapped. Zalika snapped her head in Gianna's direction.

"What?" she said, still in a daze.

"Hey, you know Jakes in the garage, why don't you go bring him over?" Billy asked her.

Although in her head she screamed in protest she calmly said, "Okay."

Billy pointed her in the direction of the garage and she grudgingly walked towards it.

When she reached the garage, she noticed the door was slightly agar, so figuring he'd already left she walked right in.

"AAAHHH!" she shrieked when she was faced with a very tall, very muscled, very naked Jacob Black.

She spun around and clamped her hands over her eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jacob snarled, now cowering on the floor, desperately searching for something to cover . . . himself with.

"Me?! You're the one who's naked in a fucking garage!" she snapped back now turning to shout at him. She regretted it immediately when she got a glimpse of something she did _not_ want to see.

She spun around again and spied a pair of shorts on a shelf.

"Hey, I see shorts on that shelf there," she began.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for ?! Grab it already" he snapped, standing up and making do with a large rusty hubcap.

There was a large shelf in front of her and she would have to kneel on it to get to the smaller shelf.

She agilely jumped on the shelf, praying to whoever was listening that it wouldn't break.

She slowly straightened herself and was just able to grab the dirty denim cutoffs.

Jacob, however, was wondering who the hell this girl was. It was the same one he had seen in his wolf form. Why was she so familiar?

Just as she picked up the cutoffs the old wooden shelf gave a loud groan and snapped, sending Zalika backwards, hurtling towards Jacob.

She was about to fall when she heard a crash and a pair of very warm arms embrace her.

That's when Jacob tripped over the hubcap and as he fell Zalika slipped even further down his front.

As Jacob hit the floor he moaned half out of pain and half out of something he'd only felt for Bella Swan. Zalika had slipped down till her shoulders were in line with his hips.

Zalika was slightly dazed and the impossible heat emanating from Jacob did not help at all.

She suddenly remembered which direction she had flung the denim shorts and moved her body so she could attempt to reach.

Jacob moaned underneath her again and that's when she felt the exact effect that before now only Bella had on him.

She squirmed involuntarily as she tried not to scream her head off.

Jacob moaned loudly again and managed to gasp, "Please stop . . moving."


	5. Chapter 4

**Song choice for today is I see you baby by fatboy slim, it'll make you smile promise**

**Isis :D**

**Chapter 4**

Gianna was swaying her hips rhythmically as she listened to 'I see you baby' with her iPod. Her hands went from her shoulders up her neck and through her hair letting it fall down gracefully as she squatted and the balls of her knees then shot up and placed her hands on her hips.

In fact the music was so loud that she didn't hear her sister burst through the door with a colour in her face that could easily rival a chilli's.

"GIANNA!" her sister shrieked. Gianna turned around and took the head phones out.

"Oh, hey Zalika. What took you so long?" she asked calmly still not having noticed her sister's beet red face.

"What took me so long? Hmmm, let's think about that, shall we?" Zalika said now fuming with sarcasm dripping off her words.

"So, I go into the garage to look for that—for Jacob—and when I get there, what do I see? I see him on the floor fucking--!"

"Zalika!" a voice snarled from behind the still fuming twin.

"What do ­_you _want Black?!" she asked back just as venomously.

"Can I talk to you, outside, now, please?" he asked visibly shuddering. To see him shudder that much at the mere thought of going outside to talk to her set her off again.

"Ummm, NO!" she snapped at him, about to get into the story of how she found Jacob in the nude in a garage and she, while trying to get his shorts, ended giving him a hard-on instead.

Jacob placed his giant, scorching hot, russet hand on Zalika's shoulder so roughly that her knees buckled. He dug his finger into her shoulder and yanking her back and proceeded to pull/push her out t he door.

Once they were outside Zalika yanked herself free from Jacob's brazing grip.

"What the fuck, Black!" she screeched at him, tenderly rubbing her soon to be bruised shoulder.

Seeing that he caused her pain Jacob had the sudden urge to kiss the pain away, apologise and beg for forgiveness. He shook his head trying to clear it and glared at her for making him think that.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" she snapped at him.

He was slightly taken aback at the force of her anger but he grew furious just as quick.

"I know our reunion wasn't exactly one for the scrapbook but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't blab about it to your sister!' he almost yelled at her. This only angered her more.

"Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew, I knew you hadn't changed but when your dad tells me you're in the garage he must have forgotten to mention you would be naked doing god only know what!"

"I have a perfectly good explanation of why you...when I..."

"Was jacking off?" she offered.

"I was not!" Jacob seethed.

"Sure, sure," she replied sarcastically.

"God, and you say I haven't changed."

Zalika became enraged once more.

"And what's that support to mean?"

"I'm trying to explain something to you and you don't even want to listen!"

"Why on earth would I want to listen to what COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!"

Zalika suddenly looked at said mouth and for the first time she noticed how soft and plump they looked and wondered how they would feel against her own full lips.

When Jacob pulled her by the waist flush against him and crushed his lips onto hers. He had actually lifted her off the ground just so that he could reach her face.

Her body reacting before her mind could catch up and her fingers tangled themselves in his short hair and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Ahem," they heard someone cough loudly.

The two hormone driven teenagers stopped immediately what they were doing and jumped apart as if struck by lightning.

Or they tried to.

Jacob dropped Zalika almost immediately and Zalika, scared of landing on her ass, grabbed onto the first thing she could. The waistband of Jacob's cut off jeans.

He trying to make sure he didn't flash her, again, grabbed his waistband and trying to keep it up, thus tripping over Zalika's feet and falling on top of her.

Gianna, who was the one who coughed to get their attention, burst into hysterical giggles.

"Ugh, get off me, Black! You are crushing me!" Zalika said, hitting whatever her hands could reach.

"Yeh-ow!-alright!" he yelled getting off her quickly and taking cautious steps back as Zalika got up and glared at him.

Both their faces were red but Zalika's was by far the more noticeable of the two.

"You disgust me, Jacob Black!" she almost snarled, then stormed inside followed by a still laughing Gianna.

***

"_At last my love has come along, my lonely days are over_," Gianna sang softly as they walked towards the bus stop.

"Oh, could you please stop singing that!" Zalika whined. A cold breeze had picked up and, though she wouldn't admit it, she sorely missed Jacob's warm embrace and his lips on her own. It had been almost a week since they had last seen each other, let alone talked, and her heart ached with his absence.

"Why? Dose it remind you of Jakey-poo?" she asked sarcastically.

_Yes. "_No," she snapped.

They had finally reached the bus stop that would take them into Forks where Charlie would be taking them to the Cullen house because Gianna was getting singing and piano lessons.

Gianna crossed her arms and looked at her sister sceptically. "Whatever, Zi-Zi."

"What?"

"I know, Zi-Zi."

"Know what?"

"You miss Jacob."

"I do not."

"You say his name in your sleep. And you're a lot sadder than I've seen you in a while. Plus I've seen the more recent stories you've written, and Zi-Zi, I've got to say, they are a little depressing."

Zalika just turned around not willing to deny or confirm her sister's accusation.

"He left because of me," she said, silent tears streaking down her face.

***

_The house was big. OK that's a lie, it was humongous. As Gianna, Charlie and I walked up towards it, the door opened and the second most beautiful man I'd ever seen walked out._

_I nearly fainted._

_More than that, I nearly dropped down to one knee and yelled "Your Majesty."_

_I didn't of course._

Zalika stopped writing for a moment and chuckled.

After she had left Gianna in the care of the inhumanly beautiful Cullen family she had decided to take a walk in the woods opposite Charlie's house to think.

Actually she tried writing first, but as she was still in a block she decided to write about how she had encountered almost all of the characters she had drawn only a week ago.

"_Good Morning, Dr Cullen," Charlie said politely._

"_Chief Swan. I assume these two lovely young ladies are Gianna and Zalika?" he asked, smiling at us._

_The near bleach blond hair, that warm fatherly smile. The only thing that didn't fit in with my drawing of the king was his eyes. When I expected them to be blue they were a golden brown colour. Almost like caramel._

"_Yes, Gianna and Zalika Falconer," he replied._

"_Good Morning, ladies," Dr Cullen said, "Please come in."_

_All three of us walked and without further encouragement, Gianna walked forward end plopped down on the couch. Today she was wearing black skinny leg jeans, a pastel green strappy top, white sneakers and a black leather jacket with faux fur edging._

_I sat down next to her and sighed miserably._

"_Oh, would you stop being so miserable?" Gainna asked me, rolling her eyes._

"_What? I can't help it. I know it's my fault he hasn't come back."_

"_No, its not!"_

"_It is! If I had better control I wouldn't have kissed him and then-"_

"_Ahem," someone coughed to get our attention. I felt my face grow hot as I looked over at the small pixie-like creature that had interrupted us._

"_The fairy," Gianna breathed then burst into giggles._

"_Excuse me?" she asked._

"_No, nothing," I said quickly._

*SNAP*

Zalika snapped her head up at the sound. There was a large shadow inching towards her. She held her breath as the giant beast bared its teeth at her and a low growl escaped its body.

**Hope, you enjoyed it. Please review, it makes me happy.**

**Isis**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

JPOV

An entire week.

I had never thought that it was even possible to be completely and utterly miserable as I was now. Why? Of all the people I could've possibly imprinted on, it had to be Zalika Chenda Falconer. Zalika and her dark brown curls that I wanted to run my fingers through and feel its smoothness. Zalika and her bright brown eyes that I could always get lost in forever.

Zalika and her small pink lips that I had been dying to feel against my own for an entire week.

Zalika and her soft skin that I ached to feel, her perfect curvaceous body that I wanted to mould against my own.

God, I hated her for making me feel this way. But then I would think of her and her smile that I hadn't seen in years. Then I want to make her smile like that. Then I'd have her all over again. My beautiful Zalika.

I was running as I thought this. I was lost in thought. I had no idea where I was going until an entirely too sweet smell hit my nose.

Cullen.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a soft voice humming.

I crept slowly towards the woods and was just able to see a girl sitting against a tree, humming to herself, though unintentionally.

Zalika!!!

It was her alright.

She smelled like the sea and lilies. It was absolutely beautiful, just like her.

I felt suddenly angry at her again. I hated her. How was it possible that I could have imprinted on her?

I snapped a twig as I crept closer and she looked up, probably giving herself whiplash, at my direction.

As soon as her eyes locked onto mine I felt myself falling for her all over again.

I could never hurt her, I would just hurt myself. But I could always give her a scare.

I growled menacingly at her as I stepped forward.

She gasped and her eyes widened as I approached her.

I was trying to be mean and scary, really I was, but when I saw her reaction I just couldn't.

Confusion washed over her face then awe and then her jaw dropped. Then she did something that made me question her sanity. I was now close enough now she just had to reach out to be able to touch my nose.

And that's exactly what she did.

The second her soft fingers touched my nose I nearly collapsed. She leaned forward and scratched the fur on my snout.

"Hello," she said softly, "You remind me of someone."

I had closed my eyes, loving the feel of her hand on my fur. I was slightly disappointed when she withdrew her hand. I opened my eyes and the tears glistened in her eyes and falling down her face.

A whine escaped my mouth before I could stop it and she looked at me with a sad smile.

She crawled towards me and slowly wrapped her arms around me.

I just let her sob softly into my fur.

***

_She was so beautiful. Her long brown hair was up in a bun but the strands that wouldn't fit were now framing her face. She was wearing a bright green sun dress and black flip-flops. She was wearing red apron and a simple silver chain necklace and a silver charm bracelet. On the bracelet there was a wooden carving of a wolf and a wooden carving a heart with a key hole cut in it._

_The sun was coming in through the window next to her creating a halo around her head._

_Something sparkled on her finger and when I looked at it I saw it was a golden ring._

_A wedding ring._

_I felt a tear slide down my face._

"_Hey, honey," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice. I couldn't say anything. The air had left my lungs._

"_Hello, tall, dark and handsome? Is that the way you treat the wife that's been slaving away all day in the kitchen to feed the wolf pack we all call family?" she asked, turning around with her hands on her hips_

_My mind seemed to become detached from my body as it moved towards her and wrapped her in my arms._

"_That's more like it," she said, smiling slyly. I crushed my lips against hers and revelled in the feel of her soft sweet lips._

"_I love you Zalika," I said, my brain finally catching up with my body._

"_Oh I love you too baby," she said deepening our kiss._

"_Too bad you have to wake up."_

My eyes snapped open and I was suddenly staring at my ceiling instead of Zalika's beautiful face.

I groaned loudly and slammed my fist onto the floor.

The couch had become entirely too uncomfortable and I had constant urges to go and check on Zalika every time I heard her whimper or cry out in her sleep.

But after the dream I just had to go and check on her. Her breathing had quickened again and I could hear her heart beating erratically.

I got up off the floor and slowly made my way to my former bedroom.

I opened the door and saw that Gianna had opted for the floor, while Zalika gasped on her bed, her chest heaving and her heart beat painfully loud in her chest.

I slowly walked forward and stepped over Gianna. As I reached my bed with the whimpering Zalika in it, I crouched down beside it.

I hesitantly reached a hand over and gently cradled her face.

Her near thrashing stopped almost immediately.

"Jacob," she sighed softly and for a moment I thought she was awake. But she didn't wake. She was like sleeping beauty.

"I'm here," I whispered softly.

"Don't leave me," she said sounding terrified. I leaned towards her and put both my hands on her face.

"I promise, on my life, I will never ever leave Zalika, I love you," I said and kissed her softly on her lips.

I was in such a state of bliss I only just heard her breathing change. A sort of warning sign to tell me that my sleeping beauty was sleeping no more.

I was out the room before her eyes had even opened.

**So tell me what you think, pretty please....im on an inspiration low as of late so any kind of suggestions would be appreciated**

**Ps... is it a bad thing when you like your cousin's best friend who you are going to see this Christmas??**

**Luvs isis**


	7. Good news or bad news? or both?

**Ok readers, bad news or good news first?**

**I'll start with the bad. Because of unforseen circumstances the newest chapter is in two different places. And the first part of the chapter is not with me, if it was I could complete it couldnt i? anyways, I am not sure when I will be able to post it but I will try to post it as soon as humanly possible, i promise.**

**Good news, i will be able to complete the other half because of my super awesome memory so once I get the first part sorted out my lovely, lovely readers can do what you all do best :D**

**and if you want to read some of my other works there is 'The one he left behind' and i actually can complete it. The third chapter is going to be up sometime very soon. hope you enjoy it.**

**ok, well, i'm going to stop talking for a bit, and sorry for the delay of the next chappy.**

**I love you all, and please leave reviews with any questions or comments you might have, they make me happy.**

**luv isis**


	8. Chapter 6

GPOV

Chapter 6

Oh my god. _HE _is a GOD!

The chiselled face, the gold eyes, the messy just-woke-up hair, oh, I'm practically _drooling_!

"Hey, Gi-Gi, I'm gonna go for a walk I'll see you later?" my sister Zalika said nudging me. Obviously she hadn't seen the god and his family walking toward us. We had both already seen 4 of the characters that she had drawn before and I bet she was a bit weirded out.

"Yeah, whatever." Leave me so that I can spend some quality time with Adonis over there and I will love you forever!

She nodded and left the house, leaving me alone with the inhumanly beautiful, impossibly talented and articulately polite Cullen family.

Oh yeah, this is most definitely the highlight of my life.

"So, Miss Falconer, I believe you want a singing teacher?" the gorgeous Mrs Cullen said and smiled at me warmly.

"Yep," was my oh so elegant reply.

"Well, then, this is my son, Edward. He is quite talented when it comes to piano and singing so I just leave in his good hands."

Edward, God, Adonis, Romeo, he goes by many names, walked towards me grinning knowingly and gently shook my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Falconer," he said and dazzled me with his smile.

"Gianna, I mean you two, but you can call me, Gianna," I was stuttering all over the place unable to get a single coherent word out of my mouth.

His hand is so cold, but the coolness sends a weird tingly sensation through my body my making me want to shudder and giggle like a little girl.

"This way," he said and led me to another room where stood a gorgeous black grand piano.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful. Is this yours or the family's?" I asked running my fingers softly over the ivory pieces.

"Mine, mostly because I'm the only one who plays it. The others are always too… preoccupied to play or to learn," he said with a slight grimace.

I just nodded and slowly sat down at the edge of the piano seat and ran my hand over familiar notes long since been played.

"Do you play piano as well?" he asked and sat down next to me.

"Not very well," I said.

My fingers stopped instinctively over the only notes I knew how to play, and pushed down slowly, the sound bringing memories fresh into my mind.

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea

_You became the light on the dark side of me_

_Love remained a drug that's the high not the pill_

The words rang in my head as I played the notes, and I felt myself become calm.

_But did you know that when it snows_

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen

I don't know what made me do it, but I live life on impulse so I guess if I didn't do this I

wouldn't have been myself.

"Baby! I compare you to a kiss from the rose on the grey! The more I get of you the

stranger it feels, yeah. Now that your rose in the bloom a light hits the gloom on the

grey."

"_Oh come on baby, this is our song, why are you crying? Aren't you happy? We're_

_finally gonna be one, together. You might say no, but you what you really want."_

"Gianna?" his velvet smooth voice broke me from my painful flash back and I realized that I was crying, and the tears were hitting the ivory pieces and sliding down wetting my dress.

"Gianna, are you alright?" Edward asked and put his hand in the middle of my back. I shuddered at the sudden coolness on my back and I hunched over in shame.

"You must think me so girly, crying at a silly little love song," I said and quickly wiped my eyes.

"Are you sure that's why you were crying?"

"Of course," I murmured, then gained back my confidence in a loud voice, "So what shall we be learning for today?"

He looked at me with sad eyes for a moment as if he knew exactly the memories that that song evoked.

"Well, I was thinking we could start with the basics just to see which level you were at."

***

"Don't you wanna feel what I wanna feel baby, lalalala," I sang at the top of my lungs, still on an enormous high from my lesson with Edward Hottie Hot Hottie Cullen.

"You're chipper after your lesson," said an absolutely sour voice. At least it didn't sound miserable.

"You bet I am, Zalika. My tutor is hot!" I said and sot down on Jacob- ooh I can't say that word around her she might burst into tears- 's bed.

I was sitting opposite her and staring at the upside down picture staring at me.

"What you drawing?" I asked, knowing I had seen that face somewhere.

"Oh? Nothing new, but earlier I drew a jovial knight in shining armour, one of the friends of the fallen angel."

That's it. Hottie Hot Hottie Cullen was the fallen angel.

"Seriously?" she asked.

Oh I said that out loud. Whoops.

"Hottie Hot Hottie Cullen? Do you have no respect for attractive men, Gianna?" she asked and seemed to be almost caressing her drawing.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, I mean, what if she was secretly drawing pictures of Jacob and going all psycho on me? Bleh.

"I saw a wolf today," she said, glaring at the drawing in her hand.

"Woah, no way! That's-"

"He was huge. A giant wolf," she said cutting me off, "It was the wolf from my dreams. From my nightmares. It think we're friends now."

Okay. Now she was creeping me out. I looked outside and saw that that the sky had already darkened.

"Why did he _leave, _Gianna?" I heard her sob and watched as she crumpled onto her side and grabbed the covers and hid herself over them.

If I ever saw Jacob Black again I would personally see to it that he suffered tenfold of what Zalika was suffering now.

He better _never _come back.

***

Now that your rose is in bloom

_A light hits the gloom on the grey _

"_It's our song baby," he said._

_He had blonde cropped hair and bright blue that had a menacing glint in them. He was tall and he had a heavy Scottish accent and he was gripping my arms tightly; his grin was positively evil._

_Then he stopped let go of my arms and ran for it. _

_I turned around and saw a man surrounded in a bright painful light. His humongous white wings shone brightly as well as he walked towards me. _

_Finally when his cold hands wrapped around my wrists lovingly the light dimmed and I could see his perfect face. _

_Oh lord I was in love._

Edward

***

**Yes, there you have it. And, yes, I know it's short, this is just sort of a… filler until I can get my hands on the next chap. I would've gotten it today if I had remember to get the f***ing thing off my friend. I am trying, really I am. I will get it posted within the week, I PROMISE!!**

**Luvs isis**


	9. Chapter 7

**GODS BE PRAISED!!! I FOUND IT!! And guess where it was! On my computer!! Only I never bothered looking for it! So what I hope you've all been waiting for!! The next chapter in The Storyteller…. enstallment**

Chapter 7

**ZPOV**

Ever since Jacob just...disappeared my sleeps have never been peaceful. I had nightmares that made me vomit once I was awake. I would wake up almost screaming, soaked in cold sweat. Every time I woke up I had try hard to breathe properly or else I would start hyper-ventilating.

How is it possible you could miss someone so much when you hate them?

Every dream is different but they always end up with the same result.

I'm chasing after one of my story characters, the Man and his Wolf. Every time I see him I know that I have seen him somewhere in the real world but I can just never remember. I'm running after the man, because his wolf is dying. I'm trying to save them, but he's too fast for me and soon I am lost in the big dark ominous woods and all I can hear around me is high pitched wails that sound so painful it makes me cry every time I hear them. I want to save him, but I'm lost, and it's dark. I can't see, the trees, they're moving to surround me, they want to suffocate me.

Then suddenly it starts to rain. It rains red. It's raining the wolf's blood. And now I am covered in it.

Then just as suddenly it stops. I feel warmth and trees disappear. The sun is shining brightly on my skin and suddenly I'm by a beach, with the waves gently lapping at my feet. Next to me I see the Man and his Wolf. But they weren't two separate entities, they were the same, yet they weren't. They were smiling at me.

Then my eyes shot open and I heard the floor of the room creak.

I looked around my room and saw naught but a soundly sleeping Gianna on the floor. Not a sound could be heard in the small bedroom in which I slept until I heard the sound of the crap refrigerator opening.

I quickly jumped out of bed trying to make as little sound as possible. I dashed down the hall and into the kitchen to confront the bandit that did raid the fridge.

I stopped dead when I saw who it was.

"Um...Hi," said the man. He was tall as ever, with dark skin, like a most delicious chocolate, his eyes just dark. He was just wearing his dirty cut off jeans which hung dangerously low on his hips. From his waistband of his pants up his rock hard abbs were well within view.

"Jacob," I said so softly, it came out more like a whimper. He smiled uncertainly and put down the ham I hadn't noticed him holding before.

"Sorry, if I-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence because I tackled him to the ground with a hug that would have left any normal man with a bruise and gasping for breath.

A sob escaped my throat as I gripped his neck with my arms even tighter. He gently placed his hands on the middle of my back and started rubbing it reassuringly.

My head was buried in the crook of his neck sobbing softly, and my knees were on either side of his hips.

"Why did you leave?" I sobbed into his neck, and when I felt him stiffen beneath me, my grip tightened ever more so.

He slowly got up and picked me up as well. As soon as I could I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and sat us both down. He was so warm, like the sun in my dreams, the beach that had saved me from my nightmare.

He gently kissed the top of my head, while still lightly caressing my back.

I breathed in deeply trying not to blubber all over the smooth dark skin on his shoulder.

His scent did not remind me of the chocolate like his skin did but perhaps his taste would.

I slowly kissed his neck, and felt him stiffen again when my tongue darted out to taste his salty skin.

I withdrew my arms from around his neck and slowly started rubbing his shoulders.

I took my head away from his neck and stared determinedly at his chin.

I trailed my hands from his shoulders slowly to his thick redwood coloured neck and up to his cheeks.

I slowly looked up from his chin to his soft full lips, and for the umpteenth time I wanted to kiss him. Kiss him 'till I was gasping for breath just to show him how for my infatuation had gone since we were first united.

I ran my fingers over his lips and he slowly parted them.

My eyes travelled further up and I saw that his beautiful dark eyes were closed with a look of pure contentment on his face.

I slowly leaned forward and placed my lips on his, all the while, my hands, with a mind of their own, encircled around his neck.

By his gasp I suppose he wasn't expecting it, But neither did it seem as if he had any objections.

His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He gently darted his tongue out, in a way asking permission. I eagerly invited him in, leaning impossibly closer, trying to get closer to the warmth that as Jacob Black.

After a while of sensual kissing I had to break apart, in desperate need of air.

It seemed as if he couldn't get enough of my skin as he attached his lips onto my neck.

"Jacob," I sighed softly, my eyes closing in pure bliss.

A sudden panic stricken howl pierced the air. I heard an animalistic growl that fuelled my desire for the man I was straddling, coming straight from said man.

He got up and threw me on the couch, a sudden anger clear in his soulful eyes.

"Jacob, where are you going?" my voice was still a lustful whisper.

He just growled again and stomped towards the door. I got up, intending to see where he was going.

"Stay inside, Zalika," he snarled and slammed the door behind him. The sound of it made me wince and it felt as if I'd been slapped in the face.

I pushed myself further into the couch as I felt tears spilling over the barrier, and it felt like I was the reason he left me all over again.

I got up slowly, trying my hardest to stop the sobs that were being caught in my throat.

Once I was in the room I quickly walked over Gianna and envied her. She was smiling. She was dreaming and she was _smiling_!! It was so not fair.

I sat on my bed and pulled the covers over me suddenly very cold now that Jacob's warm body was not pressed flush against mine.

I looked over and stared at my drawing book, and suddenly felt the urge to draw, and to write, so I quickly picked it up and scribbled down the image I had just gotten in my head.

**So there you have it my lovelies. I hope you liked it and any comments would be appreciated**

**Luvs Isis**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Knight of Sun, and Knight of Moon

I art truly sorry, and I know that in my heart of hearts that those words can never truly make things better than they are with thee.

_Knight of Sun, thou wast the sun the darkest of my days. Thou wast always there for me, and I don't doubt that thee would do so again. I could never thank thee enough for thy kindness and thy courageousness to try and repair my broken heart. _

_I art also sorry, that I broke thine heart in time when my lover that left me, came back for me, and I must admit, even though I did go with him, my thoughts were with you._

_I do not ask for forgiveness, as I know that am not deserving it. If thou wish it, thee shall never see me again, but I am afraid, that even if thou still wishes to see me, thou cannot. I do not wish to see you or my Knight of Moon either._

_Knight of Moon, thou wast my first love, thee cared for me, thee loved me, but thee left me as well. And then after all the pain and loss I went through, thee came back, and I was all too happy to have thee back my arms._

_But now, for many nights, my loves, that although I do love you both, and I love you dearly, I cannot choose between the two._

_Thou art two opposites. If I choose one of thee, then I know that I shall somehow regret not choosing the other."_

_The maiden turned away from them and picked up a vial of silver/green liquid. She popped the lid off and turned to them._

"_My loves, I have made a decision. Since I cannot choose between the two of thee, I shall end myself, so that thee can both be happy. Thou shalt both be happy once my ashes be with the wind, and I be with my ancestors."_

_She kissed each horrified Knight on the cheek and held the lethal vial to her lips._

"_And with a bitter sweet kiss, I die."_

Zalika dropped the pencil as soon as those words were written and jumped back in horror, accidentally falling off the bed and onto Gianna.

"Muhwhaazshaeeedward!" she yelped in surprise and hit the object on top of her.

"OW! Gi-Gi! Stop!" she shrieked, trying to get off her thrashing sister.

"What. The. _HELL_! Zalika! What is your problem?" she snapped angrily from being woken from a most heavenly dream.

Zalika quickly grabbed her writing and shoved it in Gianna's face. She read over it quickly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, sounds like _Romeo and Juliet_, so what?"

"Have you noticed that every time draw or write a character we've seen them? Not the exact same but pretty damn close."

"You're right. The cowboy, the pixie, even the king and queen. And the fallen angel."

"Wait, what? Where have you seen the fallen angel?"

"Edward Hottie Hot Hottie Cullen, duh! He is without a doubt the fallen angel. I know for a fact!" Gianna said and her eyes glazed over as she remembered every detail of her dream.

"Okay, well, anyways, what if these three characters, what if they are out there somewhere, and this chick, she is going to kill herself because these two asshats keep on making her choose between them. Maybe, if we can find them, we can stop it from happening," Zalika said looking desperately at Gianna for answers, for support, for anything!

"Uh-huh, I'm going back to, 'night Zalika," she replied and wrapped the blanket around. All too soon Zalika could hear her soft snores and she sighed heavily.

"Thank you _so much _for the vote of support, sister dear," she said sarcastically.

"Though you know, Jacob looks a lot like the wolf-guy character," Gianna said quickly before she slipped into unconsciousness.

_Oh no_.

***

She was running.

Oh no, not this again.

She was in a dark, almost black forest, the trees were surrounding her, suffocating her and the loud pain filled howl was deafening to her ears.

Her vision was blurry as she tried desperately to look for something. Searching for something in the dark.

They are crafted little creatures, aren't they? Said a voice, as cold the breeze around her, sending chills through her body.

_They both want her for themselves. Silly little boys, they have no idea what she's made of._ It said again.

She felt freezing cold arms wrap around her and felt her lungs squeezing themselves closed.

Sugar and spice and all things nice. That's what you're made of, aren't you dear? You're a nice little girl, with a good little heart who just wants to help. You just want to draw your little pictures, living in that tiny bubble of yours, you have not a clue on what really lies out there.

She was suddenly in the air, and would've screamed had she been able to breathe.

_You don't even KNOW what you yourself are capable are, puny human. You want to ruin my plans with your little drawings and your writings, but I will NOT be stopped by some little narrow minded girl who knows TOO MUCH for her own GOOD! _The voice was shouting now, the voice was so loud she could feel blood dripping down her neck, from her ears.

_You're going to put those little stories and pictures back to bed aren't you? You don't _want _anyone to get hurt now, do you? Your sister? You mother? Jacob Black?_

The voice was whispering now and she felt the ground beneath her feet and air rush back into her lungs. Every time the voice named someone a picture of them would be clear in her mind.

Oh, you're nice. But she is not. She's made of bad things, little girl. Things that hurt people. Things that kill people. You don't want her to cause anyone harm do you?

The voice seemed to pause, as if waiting for an answer, waiting for an answer I would never give.

Of course you don't. You just want to help. Well, Zalika, I know how you can help. And you will very much enjoy it as well.

The forest disappeared. The beach was back. The howling stopped. However, the voice was still ringing in her ears.

Put your stories to bed, little girl. You don't want Jacob to get hurt now, do you?

"JACOB!" she jumped as her eyes shot open and she stared straight into the bewildered face of non-other then Jacob Black.

************************************************************************

Yes. They are crafty. But she is not good. She is bad. She is un-pure. She must be destroyed if the world is to be balanced. We know exactly what she can be used for. Exactly where she would fit right in. They will take her in with open arms, and black hearts. She is not meant to be with the living. She must end. Send out your best, by the end of this week, she must die.

************************************************************************

**So, how did you like that? Yeah, yeah, I know –NO! CLIFFY!- but its 1:30 in the morning and I am really out of ideas. If any of you have any suggestions on how might want the next chappy to be like please let me know, coz I seriously am running low on the inspiration energy.**

**Ok, I am tired, it's late- early I mean, and I need sleep. Hope you enjoyed this teeny little piece, and in the words of Truman- good morning, good afternoon and good night.**

**Luvs Isis**


	11. Please please please please please read

**Hello Readers**

**I know you must all hate me because I have taken so long to post anything at all, but i have an excuse, kinda. I have been getting so much work recently and exams are just around the corner and i have three different assignments i have to hand in by Monday. Gah, i die so much this week. I can barely ever write on Sunday because my mother insists that i go to a boat making thing with her. **

**Gah, I die so much this month. **

**So anyways, I found the chapter that I started so i wanted to know whether you lot cared or not if it was not very long. And i started a new story called a journey like no other and its for vampire academy. I love that book. Anyways it is staring yours truly andmy best friend/ editor i_googled_u or as i will now call her, WooCa. So read if you're tired of waiting for me, i am trying i promise. **

**Luvs isis**

**Ps will post chap of something ASAP, and i wanted to know if you wanted me to continue the girl before bella and elements and wolves.**


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Jacob?" she asked now a little confused that his face was mere inches from hers. There was a silence for a moment as Jacob's eyes looked everywhere but hers.

She reached up and put her hands on his face forcing him to look in her eyes. She gently brushed her lips against his, impossibly relieved that he had returned.

"Where did you go?" she asked and felt a tear land on her finger from his eyes, "What happened?"

She looked up into his eyes and saw such misery and pain she felt tears well up in her own eyes.

"Jake?" she whispered and nearly yelped in surprise when he all but threw himself next to her on the bed, burying his face in her neck and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Jacob, tell me, what happened?"

She looked outside the window for the first time and saw that it was very bright outside and that there was a note stuck to the window.

_I've gone to my piano lesson, be back later_

_Gi-Gi_

While she read this she felt Jacob suddenly jump out of her lap and turn his back to her.

"Jacob?" she asked surprised at his behaviour.

First he was sad and now he was all angry again, as usual.

"I'm sorry to wake you," he said in a strained voiced, "You were crying in your sleep, I was just,... worried about you."

_Crying?_ she thought. She touched her face and felt dried tear tracks.

"I'm sorry, I'll get out so you can change." He all but stormed up rubbing his eyes and leaving her confused once again.

She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing nothing but flimsy panties and one of Jacob's oversized shirts. She jumped and grabbed random shorts she found on the ground and slipped them on.

As she opened the door she heard heated voices in the lounge.

"Son, I know how you feel, but don't lash out at the people that care for you just because of that."

"Don't lecture me, dad, she doesn't accept me, she accepts the animal. She's not the type of girl that can easily handle this kind of stuff."

"How can you know if you don't ask, Jacob. Don't be so quick to condemn yourself to a life alone just because of your ignorance. Tell her, Jacob. You can no longer use Bella-"

"Just, SHUT UP!" Jacob yelled and ran out the house, slamming the door behind him. Zalika ran out the room and nearly ran into Billy.

"What happened?" she asked her eyes darting across the room looking for him.

"He's fine, he went for a run," Billy said sternly looking at the door that now only had _one _hinge instead of _two_, compliments of Jacob Black.

She ran back into the bedroom, finding pants, a shirt and a bra and slip-slops. She ran out the house just as quickly, determined to find the man she knew she was in love with.

***

Gianna walked into the house cheerfully, very happy that she was able to see her fallen angel again. She didn't get the fallen part, she just though he was an angel.

"Gianna, it's wonderful to see you again," Esme said and led her to the kitchen where a waiting breakfast sat.

"Oh, Mrs Cullen, that is so nice of you," she said as her eyes feasted on a large plate of bacon, eggs and toast, with a small bowl of yoghurt and a glass of orange juice.

"It was no trouble, really, I'll tell Edward you've arrived," she said smiling and disappeared up the stairs.

"Edward?" she said as she reached his room.

"I know she's here, Esme. I'll be right down," he said and put on his clothes as she left at a human pace.

_I think I'm in love. What do you think stomach? Yes? I thought so,_ he heard Gianna thinking downstairs. A small smile graced his lips at her thoughts.

_I wonder how long Edward is going to take? Oh well, shouldn't let the food go to waste! _It seemed as if she was yelling out her thoughts, or was he just playing closer attention? He got up and walked downstairs the smile on his face growing larger as Gianna's scent wafted into the hallway leading to the kitchen. She smelt like and honey and lilac, a strange combination, but very much to his liking.

By the time he was in the doorway she had already finished eating and was looking around for something to do.

_Hey, baby, I wanna know-oh-oh if you'll be my girl_

She bobbed her head to the beat she was singing softly and Edward couldn't help but chuckle loudly.

"Edward!" she gasped and spun around to see him.

_Did he hear me singing? _

_Of course not, moron, you were bobbing you head to that retarded beat in your head. Really, if he could read our mind he'd think you were a brainless pretty face._

"Gianna, shall we go to the piano?" he asked trying not to laugh at her internal monologue.

_How about the bedroom? No! Bad!_

"Sure," she said confidently, had Edward not been able to read her mind he would never had known that she was so insecure.

He walked out the room and was increasingly amused by Gianna's thoughts. It was nothing she would say out loud, but something she did caught his attention.

"_Fallen Angel,_" it was so soft, the only way he heard it was because she said it in her head as well. A sudden image of a bare-chested man with baggy white shorts and no shoes appeared in her head. The man had enormous white wings and a bright light surrounded him. It was his face on the man. She thought him an angel? A fallen angel at that.

_I suppose it is appropriate, but I'm not too sure about the 'angel' part._

"Pardon?" he said and turned his head slightly to the side.

"What? Oh, nothing, just, nothing," she stuttered and he found it very endearing. When he reached the beautiful black grand piano he could hear her sigh in absolute bliss. She really did have a love for the piano, and apparently for him as well.

_I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Oh lord I hope not._

"So, how do you enjoy Forks and La push thus far?" he asked and slowly started playing a tune.

"Yeah it's alright. But I'm just wondering when we're leaving," she said and sat atop the piano.

_The sooner I get Zalika away from Black the better, Fallen Angel be damned. _

"And do you like the people in La Push?" he asked smoothly, wondering if she would let on her growing hatred for Jacob Black.

"Oh yeah, everyone is really nice here," she lied just as smoothly and looked everywhere but his face. That was the other reason he knew she was lying.

"Is that so? And you don't mind the La Push dogs do you?" he asked and grabbed out some sheet music.

"The La Push 'dogs'?" she asked staring straight at him.

_Dogs? What the hell. Do these people hate them that much?_

"Just our little nickname for Sam's pack."

"Oh, okay. Is Jacob in this 'pack?" she asked thinking rather violent thoughts.

"Yes, in fact, Bella is out now seeing him," he replied and passed her the sheet music of the song they would be practising.

"Bella? Who's Bella? Another one of your sisters?"

"No, actually, she's-"

_She's his girlfriend isn't she? Dammit. __No mortal woman should be that lucky. _

He stopped for moment. What he should be saying is that Bella is his girlfriend and that he is very much in love with her, but as Gianna sighed heavily and her strange scent clouded his senses, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Bella is Alice's best friend. They might well as be sisters," he said finally and started playing a tune whilst wallowing in a pit of self-loathing for what he had done.

_Edward, why didn't you tell her? _Esme thought as she walked around cleaning upstairs.

He just sighed as he played a new tune that reminded him of Gianna. It was slow yet also upbeat. Loud and at times soft. Gianna seem to like it very much.

"What's this called?" she asked, the thoughts about Bella completely out of her mind.

"I'm not sure yet, I just made it up," he replied and played it again.

"Call it Contrast," she said suddenly.

"Contrast?"

"Contrasting opinions. Something like that," she said smiling with slight red tint entering her cheeks.

"Okay then. Contrast."

Suddenly a loud howl sounded outside and a feminine shriek pierced the air.

_Edward! Grab Bella before that mut gets her!_


	13. Chapter 10

Hello lovelies, so what did you's think about the last chappie??? You must tell me, okay, babies? Anyways. So this is the next the chapter hope you enjoy and please tell me if I am losing my touch.

**Chapter 10**

It felt like she was a dream. Though the sun shone brightly on this day the trees somehow ominous in there intent of blocking out the sun. As she ran further and further into the forest the cold started seeping in, and suddenly running out in her PJ's did not seem like such a good idea.

_The sooner I find him the better,_ Zalika thought vehemently as more twigs and branches scratched her exposed legs and arms.

"Jacob!" she yelled, her voice cracking. She'd been searching for about half an hour but it seem much longer when every where she turned she heard shuffling of paws, growling of a wayward wolf or an angered howl in the distance.

"Jacob? Are you in there? We need to talk," she yelled. Exhaustion gripped at her body and her muscles in her legs ached with a vengeance.

She heard a twig snap behind her and she whipped her head around. Was the wolf that she had met on her last venture into the woods? Or was it some vicious animal, readying to rip her shreds and feast on her warm flesh.

"Maybe it's a bunny," she said in a high pitched voice that did more than just give away her terror.

_Okay, if I see another big ass wolf that seems to understand everything I say I'm going to send myself to the loony bin!_

The growling she had heard before seemed suddenly closer and seemed to be coming _closer _to _her_.

It was her first instinct to stay, to see what animal it was. But suddenly a huge wave of self-preservation kicked in and she ran like there was no tomorrow. Or she would have had she seen the root sticking up from the ground.

As it is, she did not and tumbled around on the ground for a bit before she came to a stop by near tree trunk.

She stayed still for a moment, now hating Black more than she loved him. Soft paws was the thing that alerted her and gave her the motivation to get up off the ground. The last time she was lost in the woods she was met by a friendly, albeit rather large and scary looking, wolf, but she might not be so lucky the second time.

Every bone was in pain and it felt like she had broken her wrist.

Out of the bushed came a giant, and unfortunately it wasn't the russet wolf whom which she had spilt her secrets to.

It was slightly smaller and jet black. It's eyes although they were slightly more intelligent than your average wolf, were fearsome, and to some extent cruel. It seemed like she would be its next meal.

She slowly inched back away from the wolf, her heart hammering in her chest so loudly it was painful.

Every step she took back the black wolf took a step forwards and bared its teeth.

She once again tripped over a root and put her hands behind herself to stop the fall. However, instead of rock and soil, she landed back on soft fur that held impossible heat.

A low growl rumbled from the fur and she turned her head to see thick masses of russet coloured fur.

The wolf stood up and turned its body to face the black wolf and shield her with his body.

Before she knew it, the jet black wolf ran off, and it was just her and the russet wolf.

***

Her task was simple. The only person left to tell was Edward, and he was much more understanding. He was immortal; he would be able to find love again, she was sure.

_And what about Jacob? Would he find love again? _The traitorous voice in her head said.

_I don't know. I just can't keep hurting him like I do. I have to go!_

She stopped her truck just a few hundred metres from the Cullen's house. She didn't want them to hear her coming too soon. She would lose her nerve if they did.

Trudging towards the now menacing looking house, she felt as if she was being watched.

The very woods which she could normally find peace in seemed to be out to get, ever since her dream.

_Go away, Isabella. Go away. They're coming to get you. If you involve the shape shifter and the vampire, you won't get hurt, but they will…_

"Isabella Swan. Well, I shouldn't be surprised to find you here," she heard Leah snarl from behind her. She jumped around at looked at the trembling woman in fear.

"I had to do it," she said meekly and walked a bit faster towards the Cullen's. Maybe going a few hundred metres away wasn't the best idea.

"Oh, you _had_ to now, did you? You decided that destroying him by accident wasn't enough, you wanted to do it on purpose!" she snapped and Bella heard her catching up to her.

"It wasn't like that, Leah. I have to go! No one is being chos-" Her words were cut off when Leah suddenly lunged at her, knocking her to the ground.

"You lying bitch! You planned it all along! You don't deserve to live!" Leah screeched trying to gouge Bella's eyes out. Before she knew it, Leah was flying and landed painfully against a tree, breaking it when she hit it.

"Bella!" Edward cried, picking her up gently. Although the blood that was covering his body was tempting he felt his own heart breaking as her heart beat became softer.

Alice and Carlisle were by his side in an instant.

"I'll take her inside, Edward you need to go to Gianna- she heard Bella scream. Alice, deal with Leah, I don't think she's herself."

Alice nodded and ran after Leah, he was now walking around aimlessly. Edward one more short glance at Bella before running back inside to make sure that Gianna was alright.

_She has to go away, she doesn't deserve to live. Have to protect Seth and mom,_ he heard Leah think. She sounded terrified.

_You wouldn't want Seth to get hurt by one of those annoying little vampires would you? And what about your mother? Seth can protect himself, but you can't be at two places at once Leah Clearwater ._

He felt himself shiver as the voice ran through Leah's head. What on Earth had gotten into her?

In an second he was inside the house and he heard the increasingly worried thoughts of Gianna.

_What the fuck is happening? Who the hell was screaming, and why won't anybody tell me? Where's Edward? Is he okay? Jesus Christ, should I call mom? Or Billy? Where's Zalika? Is she with Jacob?_

"Gianna, are you alright?" he said stopping her dizzying thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, who was screaming?" she asked so fast, if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have understood it.

"It was just Alice," he lied smoothly, "She realized she was late for a sale in Port Angeles so she had to go off. I think she gave everyone a scare."

He chuckled lightly- it did sound like something Alice would do.

"Phew, that's good. I was starting to get a little worried there," she said smiling brightly and chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, me too. Well, sorry for the interruption but I'm afraid that's all we have for today. Come on, I'll drive you home," he said and held out his arm for her to take.

***

**Oh my god. Okay I will admit that one was hard to finish off. Anyways I have to say that I will be going to South Africa for two weeks and then to Paris for another week so I wont be able to post shit for a while but I promise as soon as I can I will. **

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!**

**Isis**


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Oh Jacob,… you can't hide from me Jacob. I can get inside your head. I know your every move Jacob.

_You'll kill her Jacob. Yes, you will. And you will enjoy it._

_Wake up Jacob._

His eyes snapped open, his breathing harsh. His dream was strange to say the least. He saw nothing just black, but he heard the voice. A voice that haunted him. Even now he could hear it at the back of his mind. Warning him. Driving him mad.

"Mmmm, Jacob," Zalika mumbled. He had taken her home after she had fallen asleep form exhaustion.

He still couldn't believe that she followed him out in her pajamas. It was stupid, but it was nice to love someone who wasn't pining for someone else.

Oh, you're in love Jacob Black.

His whole body froze instantly. It was the voice. The one from his dream. Telling him to do things. Terrible things.

His whole brain stopped working went he felt Zalika's embrace become tighter and he could feel her smiling into his chest.

"Oh, Jacob," she whispered and pressed herself against him.

_Holy hell!!_

"Zalika?" he asked softly. He didn't want to wake her up but he didn't want to be caught in this position either.

"Jac-_ob_!" That little last syllable came out as a moan, making his pants seem a lot tighter than they were supposed to be.

"Um, Zalika?" he said a little louder. She would not be happy if he ravished her in her sleep.

Yes she would…

No, shut up! He yelled back in his head. That voice was going to make him do things that Zalika would not be happy with.

Her hands gripped onto his chest, her fingernails starting to dig in.

"Zalika!" he said and shook her slightly. Her eyes snapped open immediately and her face was suddenly flushed with red.

"Jacob? How did you?" she asked, the most adorable confused look crossed her face and he couldn't help but smile.

Oh look, I think she loves you too Jacob Black.

"Magic," he said forcefully.

She looked around for minute, seeing that they were in his room until suddenly she yelled out- "Jacob! Get the hell off this bed and don't come back until you've gotten rid of that thing!"

She pushed his roughly off the bed and then he realized what she meant.

Woops.

***

"I do believe I have planted the seed, my love," said a smooth velvet voice. He was tall and thin, shot black hair and bright red eyes.

He looked down upon the bed, and watched as she smiled at him with the most mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Good, my sweet," she said, patting the empty space next to her, " He was tall and thin, shot black hair and bright red eyes.

He looked down upon the bed, and watched as she smiled at him with the most mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Good, my sweet," she said, patting the empty space next to her, "You make me so happy. Now come here, so that I can reward you with your excellent service."

Her skin was smooth and without blemishes and took on a delightful pale cream colour, her hair was long and thick and brown and her legs were toned and absolutely mouth watering.

He sat onto the bed dutifully, absolutely hypnotized with the little human girl, he would do anything for her.

"And what else has happened so far, my love?" she whispered in his ear, her hands sneaking around his waist and undoing the buttons on his starched white shirt.

"The shape shifter attacked the human as you asked, but the other vampires are much harder to get too."

Her hands stilled for a moment.

"But no need to fear, angel, the mind reading vampire is setting himself up for me. All I need to do is touch his new human interest, and as for the seer? Give a her a vision she will never forget."

The girl had finished taking off his shirt and now giggled as she ran her hands all over his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Oh, I do love you so, Dominic, truly," she said as she kissed and sucked at the exposed skin on his neck.

"And I, you, Clarissa. Until the end of time, my love," he whispered back, and was rewarded with a heated kiss on his stone cold lips.

"I do think I have some more plans with this lot, and best of all, Dominic, you will barely have to work at all."

***

She was extremely fidgety. That was the first thing Dr Cullen noticed. Her eyes darted across the room at all times and even the slightest movement would give her a fright.

She had to leave now. She could no longer stay, she said. She had to protect Charlie, Jacob and Edward. She had only mumbled those things to herself, but he could easily hear them.

"Well, Bella, you seem to fine. I suppose you want me to tell Edward that you're breaking it off with him?" he asked and looked at her concerned. She was always like a daughter to him.

"I think I might call him, an-and, um, te-tell him not to follow me, okay? Tell him-tell him I don't want to be his human girlfriend anymore and that I, that I, just, uh, can't stay in Forks, tell him I'm traveling, or just I don't know, make sure he doesn't follow me, and that I'll be fine and I'll be back, uh, eventually," she said. She started to slowly move back and forth in her chair before she got up and walked out of the building.

What was happening in this town?

_Yes, Isabella, come to us. We shall keep you safe, come to us, Isabella._

Yes, I will come, keep me safe, she whispered to herself. The voice would keep her safe. Edward and Jacob would be fine. They were coming after her. They would keep her, but they would lay waste to the people she loved and the land she had grown accustomed to.

She had to leave. To save everyone.

***

_She was floating in the ocean. If she moved she would start sinking, but she kept looking around, to see if there was anyone else on this ocean. _

_She was drowning, she couldn't move a muscle._

"_Jacob!" she yelled and suddenly she was in a bed. In Jacob's bed. He lay next to her, smiling at her lovingly, gently caressing the skin on her arm, sending goose bumps all over her body._

"_Jacob?" she asked and her eyes widened as he moved closer and started to kiss the hollow of her neck lightly licking her pulse point, making her gasp._

_**See, Zalika? He loves you. You love him too, don't you?**_

_Yes_

_His hand started going up her leg and it was then she realized she was only covered by the thin sheet of his bed, and his hand was quickly climbing towards a place that now ached with a feeling she had never felt before._

_**He loves you too, Zalika, won't you show him you love him?**_

She couldn't answer because Jacob's hand was right at her-

"Zalika!" Jacob shook her awake and she looked at him bewildered. What had happened?

She looked around, trying to see where she was. She was in Jacob's room, and she still had her clothes on, and he was not caressing any part of her body-she realized with some disappointment, then shook her head to try and forget her dream.

She toward Jacob and noticed something odd on his person. Wait, how did she get here?

"Jacob, how did you?" her face was quickly getting red as she remembered the dream vividly and wondered if she had said anything out loud.

"Magic," he said forcefully.

Had he heard her- _oh fuck_

"Jacob! Get the hell off this bed and don't come back until you've gotten rid of that thing!" she yelled and pushed him off, attempting to hide her blood red face as he ran out of his room.

He wants your body, Zalika, give it to him!

_No! I did what you told me to do! I didn't draw at all! Stop!_

She clamped her hands over her ears, as if that would keep the voice out. She was going insane! Why?

Where was Gianna?

"Gianna?" she asked after the voice went silent. She looked around. She was not in sight at all.

"Gianna?" she asked a little louder and stepped out of bed. She was still in her pajamas, and they were covered in mud splatters.

She slowly walked out the bedroom, and she couldn't see Jacob anywhere.

_Jacob!_ He was still near wasn't he? The terrible pain in her chest hadn't started yet, he had to still be here, it never hurt when he was around.

She walked out and Gianna eating her cereal-but not only that she was unbelievably chipper.

"Morning, Zalika, did take a walk in the woods this morning or something? A rendezvous with your wolfie hey?" she chuckled and hummed as she ate.

"Yeah actually, how'd you guess apart from the mud covering almost every inch on my body?" she asked sarcastically.

"I went to your bedroom to wake you up and I saw Jacob with you. You were smiling for the first time in a while so-oh by the way, we're gonna start school when the holiday ends."

"What?!" she snapped suddenly

"Yeah, didn't mum tell you? We're moving here! And, lets face, you didn't have many friends to begin with, okay- that was my department. You can, stay here with Jacob, you'll have a couple of friends, and you guys will fall in love get married, get a couple of kids and live happily ever after."

She munched now, almost hysterically.

"And what about you?"

"Oh, I become the La Push spinster with a million or so cats and your kids godmother and aunt."

She suddenly dropped her spoon and burst into tears.

"I can't believe she's doing this to us!" she yelled and moved her bowl away to sob onto the table.

"I know baby, I know," Zalika said and patted her back.

"You at least have Jacob, I have no one. No one," she wailed as Zalika patted her back.

"What happened with Edward?"

"He's got a girlfriend! I found this scrap book in his room and there were pictures of them kissing and smiling and, and-I just left!"

"There, there. You'll find someone else, babe."

"No, I don't want, I just-"

"Shhh, its okay, Gi-Gi. You'll be okay."

She closed her eyes, a sudden headache was killing her, and Gianna's hard sobs weren't helping.

Suddenly it vanished, and her whole body warmed up.

"Jacob!" she cried out snapping her head up. He was near. She whipped her head around and then saw him, through the kitchen window. He was busy joking around with his friends and she couldn't help it. She smiled wide and closed her eyes and placed her head on Gianna's now still form.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Gianna. It'll work out."

Read this please

**Hey people. I have to make an announcement so please read this before you move to another story. I am going to have to post story not as often, and I know that this took a while, but I made it as long as I could. Now for the next chapter, do you want backround about Clarissa and Dominic or do you just want me to continue with the story or both? Please review and will try and get another chapter going as soon as possible.**

**Isis**


	15. Dominic and Clarissa

They were looking for her. They were hunting him. Why? Was what he did so wrong? Could he, some miserable lonely monster, not have one sliver of happiness?

He would keep her safe. As long as she was with her, in his arms, no harm would ever befall her. She would untouchable. Except by him. No man would ever be able to touch her. And he was no man. No ordinary man, anyway.

She was such a beautiful baby. All alone in the world now. He hadn't meant to but he sucked her mother dry. He didn't know the woman had a baby. And that the baby's blood would call to him so strongly.

"My sweet," he cooed to the sleeping child, "I'll keep you safe, my love."

They were deep in a forest, somewhere in New Zealand. For the past month, ever since he killed the child's parents he'd been feasting any animal life he could find so that he wouldn't feed on the baby. So far, much like the stereotype, that had mostly been sheep. Unfortunately, it had been the filthy dying sheep that the owners were giving away anyway.

"We'll be safe, my love. My sweet, Clarissa."

***

He walked leisurely along the road, Clarissa asleep against his chest. She was 7 now and her hair recently cut hung around her shoulders in beautiful brown curls. A truck rumbled past the pair and hooted loudly.

The man just glared at the Tasmanian driver and felt Clarissa awake in his arms.

"Dominic, where are we?" she asked.

"We, my love," he chuckled lightly, "Are going to hitch a ride to the beach."

"Are we going swimming again?" she asked and placed herself again comfortably in his embrace.

"Yep. Where we are now? It's just part of a much bigger country. We're going to Australia, love," he said and held out his thumb when he saw a car coming closer.

It was past midnight now, and he was dressed in a plaid red shirt and dark washed out jeans. He had dressed her in a lovely pink dress that made her feel like a princess.

The car stopped next to them and a woman opened the door.

"Do you need a ride, sugar?" she asked and looked at him and to the girl in his arms.

"Well, if you're offering, me and Claire need to get down to the beach, and I suppose a ride could be useful," he said and smiled at her, dazzling her.

"Well, come in, please, the back door's open, you can put your daughter in there," she sounded breathless.

He smiled and sat in the front seat, buckling himself in and sitting Clarissa on his lap.

"So, feel like going for a midnight swim? Or are you planning to watch the sun rise?" she asked and went a little faster. Her breathing was erratic and her heart thumped loudly against her chest. The man was a god!

"Well, ma'am, why don't you stay and find out?" he asked cheekily in her direction and winked at her.

She smiled brightly and pushed the accelerator that much closer to the floor.

***

When Clarissa turned 10 they moved again. This time Dominic saved money to buy a boat so that Clarissa would be more comfortable when they moved countries again. All through the years the moved, circling around the whole of Asia and Africa and Europe, visiting the UK at 16 had been exciting, but also somewhat traumatic when Dominic found out that she lost her virginity in a train station to some druggie she met while he was at work.

He had no problems with her living her own life, but he was very disappointed in her choice.

After that they started going along America, starting in South America and working their way up. At was when they reached Bolivia that Clarissa figured out what Dominic was and what he could do with his powers. It was when she was 17 did she use them to entertain herself, making people kill themselves because the man in their dreams told them to.

Once they hit Mexico they sold the boat and only traveled by night she became a serial killer, and she became impossibly excited at the idea of making other people do as she pleased. And Dominic? With his powers to get into people's minds? It was amazing! She could make them do whatever she wanted. Make them part of her own little story.

The most interesting one however, was when they went to this little town called Forks. She was bored at the time so she asked Dominic to look at the minds of the police chief, and the chief of the reservation.

From what he had found out, she would barely have to push anyone to make her own little story. It would be fun. But he was becoming attached to this story. More and more he had been reluctant to do as she told. All she had to do was ask him if he loved her, and he would bend to her will again.

But those were troubles she could easily deal with. For now, the show must go on…

**So this is not a chapter but just a bit of background info on our new bad guys :P. so please comment with anything u may or may not want to see. I will try to post the next chap ASAp**

**I love you all!!#$%^&*()**

**Isis :P (who btw got a boyfriend over this weekend! :D)**


End file.
